Srniak language
The Srniak language is an Iryllian language commonly spoken in western parts of the Narentian Federation. It enjoys an official status in the Srnska County. Currently it is official in the Republic of Srnska . Phonology Orthography The Srniak language is written in Latin script. List of letters: * Aa * Bb * Cc * Ćć * Čč * Dd * Ee * Ff * Gg * Hh * Ii * Jj * Kk * Ll * Mm * Nn * Oo * Pp * Rr * Ss * Šš * Tt * Uu * Vv * Zz * Žž Morphology Nouns The Srniak language recognizes three grammatical genders: masculine, feminine and neutrum and seven cases: # Nominative # Genitive # Dative # Accusative # Vocative # Locative # Instrumental Adjectives Pronouns Personal pronouns: Numerals # Jedan # Dva # Tri # Četiri # Pet # šest # Sedam # Osam # Devet # Deset Verbs Vocabulary = A = Abi-so that Ali-but Afričan-African (demonym) Afrički-African (adj.) Afrika-Africa Amerika-America, USA Amerikan-American Ani-neither Astralski- Australian Avstralija- Australia Azija-Asia Azijat-Asiat Azijski-Asian Až-when, until = B = Beli-white Bi- conditional Biti- be Bitka-battle Bog –god Bosanski-bosnian Bosna-Bosnia Brat-brother Brdo-hilltop Britanija-Britain Brod-ford = C = Celi- whole Crkva-church = Ć = Ćelo-forehead Ćera- yesterday Ćeti – want Ći-or Ćrni-black Ćrveni-red = Č = Četiri-four Čovek-person,man Čtvarti-fourth = D = Da-that Daleko-far Dalje-further Dalši-next Dan-day Danas-day Dati- give Davati-give Desati-tenth Deset-ten Dete-child Devati-ninth Devet-nine Dla-according to Do-into Dobar-good Dobrovoljac-volounteer, activist Dolov-valley Dostati- get Drugi-second Duboki-deep Dušman-enemy,rival Država-country Dva-two = Đ = Đak-pupil,student Đedo- grandfather = E = Eropski-European Evropa-Europe = F = Federacija-federation Federativni-federal Frances-Frenchman Franceska-France Franceski-French Futbal-football = G = Gavran-raven Glava-head Glavni-main,major,capital Gledati-look for, search Godina-year Gora- mountain Govoriti- say Grad-city Gruđ-chest = H = Heroj-hero Hleb-bread Hrvacka-Croatia Hrvacki-Croatian Hrvatac-Croat Hvala-thanks = I = I – and, even if Ingliški-English language Inklaska-Englans Idalija-Ital Idaljan-Italian Idaljski-Italian(adj.) Igrati-play Imati-have Ime-name Isti-go Istočni-eastern Istok-east Iz-from = J = Ja-I Jajce-egg Jedan-one Jego-his Još-still, yet Jug-south Junak-lad Jutro-tomorrow Južni-southern = K = k-to Kad-when Kao-like,,as Katolički- Catholic (adj.) Katolik-Catholic person Knjez-priest Koji-which Klesati-sink Kralj- king Kraljevina- kingdom Križ-cross Krk-neck Kroz- through Krščanstvi-Christianity Krv-blood Kuća-house = L = Ljudi-people Ljuti-wild, ferocious Lokalni-local = M = Mačka-she-cat Mačor-he-cat Majka-mother Maslo-butter Među-between mi-we Misleti-think Mnogi-many Moguti- can,may Moj-my Most-bridge Museti-must, have to Musliman-Moslem Muslimski-moslem (adj.) = N = Na-on Naranč-orange (fruit) Narančovi-orange (colour) Narenčan-Narentian (demonym) Narenski- Narentian language Narentija-Narentia Narentijac-Narentian citizen Ne –no Nebeski-heavenly Nebiti-not be Nebo-heaven Nemati-not have Nešto- something Neznati-not know Njemac-German Njemačka- Germany Noć- night Noga-leg Nositi-bring Novi-new = O = O -about Od-from,since On-he Ona-she Oni-they Opština-municipality Orel-eagle Osam-eight Osmi-eighth Otac-father Otadžbina-fatherland Ova-this, the (fem.) Ovak –like that Ovi-this, the (masc.) Ovo – that, the (neuter) = P = Padnuti-fall Pevati-sing Peć- five Pes-dog Pesć- fist Peti-fifth Pisati- write Plakati- cry Plavi-blue Po-after Pobratim-kinsman,family member Pokret-movement (activists) Poljak-Polishman Poljska-Poland Pomagati- help Pop-orthodox priest Potomak-descendant Požičati –lend Pravoslavac-person of Orthodox faith Pravoslave-Orthodox religion Pravoslavni-Orthodox-adj. Pre-for Preduzeće-company Pri-near Prijatelj- friend Prijateljica- friend (f.) Prije-before Pristi-come Prvi- first Prvoje-earlier Put-time = R = Rad-work Raditi-to work Ras-Russian Rassija-Russia Rassijski-Russian (adj.) Rat-war Ratni- war (adj.) Ratnik-warrior Ratovi-wartime Reč-language Reka-river Rekati-say Republika-republic Rešiti- solve, worry about Rodoljub-nationalist Ruka-hand = S = Sa- with Samo-only Sat-hour Sbor-oligarchic meeting Sedam-seven Sedmi-seventh Selo-village Sestra-sister Si-oneself Sjever-north Sjeverni-northern Slavni-glorious Slika- image Snedi-brown Skupština-assembly Soven-Slovak Sovenska- Slovakia Sovenski-Slovak Srbija-Serbia Srbin-Serb Srće-heart Srnjačka-Srniak Srnski-Sernian Stari-old Strana-page Stranka-party Svijet-world = Š = Šak-but,however Šest –six Šesti-sixth Što-what Šuma-forest = T = Tamo-there Ti-you(sg.) Tim-team Težko- hard, difficult (adv.) Trevati-need Treći- third Tri- three = U = u-at, by už-yet, again, already = V = Variti-cook Vec-thing Velimo-very Vlada-government vi- you(pl.) vic-more Videti-see Vino-wine Voda-water Vratiti-return Vreme-time = Z = z-from za- behind Zajednica-union, community Zapad-west Zapadni-western Zeleni-green Zdraviti-greet Zemlja-land Zločinac-criminal Znati-know Zoveti-invite = Ž = Život-life Župa-county Žuti-yellow Examples Lords Prayer Oče naš tkori si na nebu, Posjeti se ime tve Budi vlada tva Kao na nebu ovak i na zemlji Hleb naš každodanni daj nam danas i neuveđ nas u pokušenju ali zbav nas zlego Category:Iryllian languagesCategory:Linguistics